


It takes two

by GoForGoals



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Idiots in Love, M/M, nothing is like it seems at first sight, pre-threesome that turns out into a twosome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: Marco and Erik end up in a club fighting for a girl. Both of them want to take her home. In the end, they let her choose - and everything turns out completely different than either of them has planned.





	It takes two

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I did a thing here. :-D 
> 
> Dear readers, this story has been in my mind for a long time already. I am so incredibly curious what you will think of it. Please leave some feedback for me!
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you for your beta and your support! :-*

The air in the club is hot and wasted, and Erik can only see a few meters in front of him because of the fog the dry ice has caused. The music is loud and full of beats, he can even feel the bass in his stomach.

And there’s this girl. Blonde, slim, with a blinding smile. Slowly, Erik is approaching her with two drinks in his hands, one for her and one for him. He taps at her shoulder and raises one glass in an unspoken invitation.

It doesn’t take long until they are engaged in a vivid conversation. Erik has this effect on girls, they open up to him and Lena is no exception from that rule. Minute after minute, sip after sip from their drinks, Erik enjoys the flirting, all the teasing and the little laughs he draws from the girl. But then, he has to pee. So urgently, that he can only excuse himself, begging her to wait for him until he comes back.

When he does, Lena isn’t alone anymore and Erik feels the blood boiling in his veins.

There’s another man with her. Talking to her. Offering her another drink.

And said man is his teammate.

Marco.

Erik is in rage within seconds, he darts back to them and pushes Marco rudely in the side. "Goddamnit," he hisses, "didn’t you see that I was talking to Lena before?"

"I did," Marco has the nerves to say, "but you left her alone. How could you leave such a beautiful girl alone?" Lena snickers and turns the glass in her hands.

"I had to relieve myself, idiot," Erik murmurs.

"See, that’s why I took my chance," Marco replies placidly.

Erik tugs Marco a few inches away from Lena. "I wanted to take her home tonight, and you won’t ruin my plans."

Marco laughs. "It wasn’t me who had to go to the toilet, little one."

Erik pushes him again, the mocking name raising his anger even more, but his teammate looks at him with a challenging expression upon his face.

"Why don’t we let her choose?" Marco says. "I bet she will come with me."

"Don’t be so sure about that!" Erik shouts, clenching his fists because he preferably wants to beat Marco because of his sass.

"What’s up, guys?" Lena asks them, stepping closer.

Marco takes a deep breath and ruffles his feathers. "He thinks that you will go home with him tonight."

Lena raises her brows.

"And he thinks that you would rather go with him," Erik steps in, trying to outreach Marco’s physical height by nearly standing on tiptoes.

As an answer, Lena simply laughs her cute, bright laughter. "I won’t choose," she says casually, and both Erik and Marco are holding their breaths. Yet, neither of them expects her answer. "Because I will take you both."

 

***

 

After speechless moments of silence, Lena still smiling at the two young men in front of her, Marco clears his throat. "Are we talking about a threesome?" he asks, suddenly not so self-confident any longer.

"Didn’t you hear what she just said, man?" Erik whispers, not less confused, but at least he thinks about organizational stuff. "My place?" he offers, practically agreeing to Lena’s proposal.

Marco snorts. "No, we won’t go to your small flat," he swaggers, "my house is much bigger."

Lena winks at them. "Then what are we waiting for?"

 

***

 

They drive to Marco’s house each in their own car, Marco in front, Lena in the middle, and Erik comes last. He still hasn’t processed what has happened in the club, how on Earth did he end up as the part of a threesome-to-be? Sharing a woman with his teammate of all people? However, Erik is way too stubborn - and way too aroused - to stop, and so he follows the two cars in front of him until they all come to a halt in Marco’s driveway.

It’s Lena who leaves her car first, of course it’s her. Erik hastes to follow her, offering his arm to her that she takes gladly.

"Oh, a gentleman of the old school," Marco whistles while he opens his door for them, switching on the lights in his house.

"Shut up," Erik brings out, giving Lena the advantage.

"Lovely," the young woman states, looking around, "but where is your bedroom?"

"Whoa," Marco exclaims, and Erik has the impression that he is slightly shocked about Lena’s fast pace. Not that he isn’t shocked himself either, but he would never admit that.

"Yes, where’s your bedroom?" Erik adds and to top his statement, he throws away his shoes, jacket and sweater, presenting himself to the others in a ridiculously tight shirt.

"Wasn’t that shirt available in your size," Marco complains, measuring Erik with his gaze.

"Oh, I think that it fits him perfectly fine," Lena says innocently, earning a triumphant grin from Erik. "As well as your jeans are fitting you, Marco," she continues. "But still, where is your bedroom?" She also slips out of her shoes and coat, revealing her beautiful black dress again.

"Over there," Marco says, guiding them upstairs and into his bedroom. There’s an armchair in one corner, but the room is dominated by the huge bed.

"What’s this?" Erik asks incredulously, "you could host a small family in that bed!"

Marco grins smugly. "I said that my place is the best for this eh.... undertaking, didn’t I?" To stress his words, he loses his sweater and his shirt as well, his pale chest shimmering in the moonlight that shines through the curtains.

"That’s a good start," Lena fancies, falling down into the armchair. "Erik, why don’t you get rid of your shirt as well?"

Erik doesn’t want to stay behind, and so he tosses away his shirt, struggling enormously to rip the tight fabric over his head. Both men are now standing in front of the bed, fixing Lena who is making herself comfortable in the armchair.

"What about you," Marco rasps seductively and approaches her, "aren’t you wearing too much either?" He tries to take her face into his hand but she just laughs again and shakes her head.

"There are some rules tonight, lads," she starts, crossing her legs. "First of all, you won’t come closer only to me."

Marco doesn’t understand. "What do you mean?" he asks.

"You will have sex with Erik as well," Lena lets the cat out of the bag.

"Oh holy fucking shit, never in my life!" Marco exclaims horrified, staring at Erik.

"Yeah, never in my life too, holy fucking shit," Erik echoes.

Lena sighs. "I’m sorry lads, there won’t be any action then tonight. Your choice." She stands up, about to leave, but Marco pushes her down on the chair again.  
  
"What kind of sex do you mean," he tries to negotiate, "maybe just a kiss among friends?"

"Hmm, that would be a first step indeed," Lena deadpans. "Show me your kissing skills, come on!"

Marco clears his throat and eyes Erik who eyes Marco and clears his throat as well. Like in slow motion, Marco bends over to Erik and pursues his lips.

"No, no," Lena exclaims, "you also have to touch each other!"

And then, Erik has enough. He grabs Marco by his shoulders, turns him towards his face, holds him in place and presses his lips firmly onto the other one’s mouth.

"See, Erik has gotten the hint!" Lena states happily.

Now it is on Marco to not stand behind. He grabs Erik’s waist and tugs him closer, returning the kiss and pushing his tongue inside the younger one’s mouth.

"Marco!" Erik pants, struggling free, but he cannot say anything else because his teammate is claiming his lips again in a surprisingly tender and intimate tongue kiss.

"Was that enough of a kiss," Marco finally gasps, staring at Lena.

The young woman nods eagerly. "And now, get your pants off and lie onto the bed."

"Don’t you want to join..." Erik starts but Lena cuts him short.

"Off!" she repeats, pointing with each of her hands at one man in front of her.

Eventually, Marco fumbles with his belt and strips his jeans down, followed by Erik.

"Onto the bed!" Lena helps them when they are standing undecided on the floor afterwards, furtively trying to find out about the boner of the other one.  
  
Erik jumps onto the sheets first, trying to grab the blanket.

"Na-ah, no hiding," Lena tells him off, "the same goes for you, Marco. Your boner is already rather huge, there is no need to hide it."

Erik chuckles by that remark but Lena is faster. "Your boner is not less impressive, so you better stop laughing," she says mischievously, "it’s time to show me the plain truth."

Marco lifts his head, witnessing how Lena stands up, finally coming closer. "Your briefs," she whispers straight into Marco’s ear.

"And yours," she continues, changing to Erik, making a pause. "Get them off, both of you!"

"But then we are naked!" Marco whines because Erik is too paralyzed to speak.

Lena rolls her eyes. "That’s the purpose," she states politely. "Guys, I won’t buy a pig in a poke," she adds with patience.

Insecure, Erik grabs the waistband of his briefs, Marco staring at him horrified. "Don’t tell that you’re about to get naked in my bed," he stammers.

That gives Erik the final push. "Of course I will," he states grimly, pushing his briefs down and revealing his rock-hard dick.

"Oh my God," Marco murmurs, unable to avert his gaze from Erik’s proud manhood.

"And what about you?" Lena reminds him, "are you too shy to reveal your package or what?"

"N...no," Marco hurries to say, closing his eyes and freeing himself from his briefs as well.

"That’s quite... impressive," Erik murmurs, staring directly at the part of his body Marco has just unboxed.

"You’re learning quickly," Lena says satisfied, sitting down on the armchair again. "Now comes the more difficult part," she announces. "Are you up for a challenge?" she wants to know.

"Yes," Marco says absentmindedly, still glimpsing at Erik’s dick every now and then.

"Erik, what about you?" Lena asks.

"Sure," he replies, noticing that Marco’s dick is twitching, "what is said difficult part?"

Lena becomes dead serious. "Turn each other on," she says.

Marco almost chokes at his own breathing. "I shall do what?" he tries to clarify, "make him horny or what?"

"He is already horny," Lena explains patiently, "otherwise he wouldn’t be that hard. Gosh, do I really have to teach you biology?" she asks.

Erik snorts. "As if you wouldn’t be horny as well," he murmurs in Marco's direction.

"Then touch him!" Lena orders, "caress his nipples, kiss his abs, stroke his..."

"Fuck!" Marco shouts, propping himself up on one elbow and taking Erik’s dick in his hand rather bluntly.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Erik groans, not expecting the sudden contact. Yet, Marco doesn’t do anything else, he just holds Erik’s hard member in his hand.

"Are you waiting for Christmas or what?" Lena sighs. "Is it the first time that you have a dick between your fingers?"

"Of course not!" Marco pretends, "at least I had my own... forget it," he adds embarrassed.

"And what about you," Lena addresses Erik, "you’re stiff as a poker – in more than one way as I want to point out. As if you never had a hand on your dick before. Okay, we start again," she states. "Erik, take some lube and stroke Marco’s nipples."

"Lube?!" Erik exclaims.

"Yes, lube. Don’t tell me that you don’t have any lubrication here, Marco," Lena says.

Hesitantly, Marco opens the drawer of his nightstand and brings out a brand-new bottle, handing it to Erik.

"Why do you have... doesn’t matter anyways," Erik murmurs distracted, opening the bottle and pouring the liquid into his fingers. Marco’s chest is heaving right next to him in anticipation and Erik tries to make this at least pleasurable for him, using his digit to draw soft circles around his hard nipples.

Marco’s reaction comes unexpected. "That’s good," he moans spontaneously, biting onto his lips after his unplanned confession.

"Don’t be embarrassed," Erik comforts him, continuing his caresses and taking the other nipple between two fingers. "I bet I will react the same way."

"Let’s try," Marco mutters and grabs the lube himself, spreading a good amount on Erik’s chest. Another moan hangs in the air when gentle fingers indulge Erik’s nipples, playing with them, erecting them even more.

"Perfect," Lena whispers, "go on like this. Erik, prepare Marco."

Both jerk off the mattress in a single move. "Prepare him for what?!" Erik exclaims and Marco echoes: "Yes, prepare me for what?!"

"As if you wouldn’t know," Lena says softly, standing up. "I will go to the bathroom to refresh myself in the meantime, alright?"

Marco and Erik can only gape at her while she leaves the room, the bottle of lube still in Marco’s hand.

"I cannot do that," Erik is the first who gains his voice back. "I’m going to hurt you."

"Did you ever do that before?" Marco wants to know, swallowing.

Erik takes a deep breath. "Yes, I did," he confesses, Marco’s eyes almost popping out of his head after that statement.

"With whom!" he wants to know.

"Not important," Erik mumbles, taking the lube out of Marco’s hand and moisturizing his own fingers with the liquid. "Much more important: Do you want me to make love to you?" his voice is hoarse and he chooses his words on purpose.

Marco swallows again. "I guess... yes?" he finally admits, barely audible.

"Then we really should use the time to prepare you while she is away," Erik whispers, "but I want to kiss you again first. Just for preparation, of course."

"Of course," Marco breathes, flinging his arms around Erik to meet his lips again in a deep kiss. He doesn’t really notice that Erik’s fingers crawl deeper, to his dick, his balls, even lower, to the sensitive part behind his ‚package‘ as Lena has called it, to...

"Erik," Marco pants, „Erik, what are you doing, what... Oh. My. God." He clenches when the first finger slips through the tight opening, breathing harshly.  
  
"Try to relax," Erik murmurs, eventually finding Marco’s prostate, "I’ll make this good for you, I promise."

Marco hisses when Erik pushes the second finger in and clings to him. "Does it always feel so weird?" he wants to know.

Erik shakes his head. "No, only at the beginning. Trust me, love."

The petname slips out of Erik’s mouth against his will but Marco pretends that he has not heard it, just relaxing palpably in Erik’s embrace. The third finger glides inside Marco with some effort and some groans, but eventually Erik has spread him open enough.

"Should we wait for her?" he asks out of breath, not sure if he is able to hold back for very much longer.

"No," Marco whispers, "I... I have some condoms in my drawer," he pants.

Erik finds them and opens a package, rolling the rubber over his entire length before he takes the lube and spreads it over his hardness. "I’m going to be careful," he whispers, shifting his weight until he lies on top of Marco. "All you have to do is trying to let me in," he adds, kissing Marco again.

Marco’s breathing is heavy while Erik guides his dick to his virgin tightness, and it falters when the younger one builds up some pressure. "You’re big," Marco mutters to hide his nervousness and fear, "go slow, will you?"

"Of course, love." Again, the petname has come out of Erik’s mouth without thinking. Building up more pressure, Erik searches for Marco’s hand and takes it, intertwining their fingers while he takes the crucial push.

The loud, surprised moan that hangs in the air is followed by little groans until Erik is deep inside Marco, filling him. "Relax," Erik whispers softly. "I will make it good for you," he repeats his promise, starting to move his hips in shallow thrusts.

"Oh, I bet you will," Marco moans, "you already do." Shyly, he meets the gentle pushes, pressing himself to Erik’s body until the first thrust hits his prostate. "Erik!" Marco cries out, "what is this, yes, there!"

Erik chuckles breathlessly and repeats his motions over and over again, only interrupted by more intense kisses, his tongue as deep in Marco’s mouth as his dick in his body is.

"That’s so good, love," Marco gives away, falling apart more and more with each and every thrust. He tries to reach his own dick with his hand but Erik stops him tenderly from doing so, slipping his fingers between their bodies instead.

"I will make you come," Erik announces hoarsely, taking Marco in earnest now, "and god, you will never forget that."

Marco is opening up even more so that Erik can reach a tiny bit deeper with his next thrust. That’s all that his lover needs to fall over the edge, coming hard and thoroughly. Experiencing Marco’s ecstasy pushes Erik over the edge in the next second as well, almost collapsing on top of him.

"I think we did well," Marco finally gasps, Erik still inside him. "Lena will be pleased."

"Where is she, by the way?" Erik wonders, pulling out as gently as he is able to.

"Good question," Marco pants, raw and tender from their love-making.

"Shall I have a look after her?" Erik asks with hesitation because he really doesn’t want to leave the bed. And Marco.

"Nah," Marco shakes his head, "you shall kiss me."

Their kiss is gentle now, playful tongues meeting each other in soft caresses. "Can I stay tonight?" Erik questions shyly between two kisses, beaming all over when Marco nods.

"You can use the bathroom," Marco says but he almost doesn’t let Erik go when he gets up to clean them up. Erik stumbles through the hallway, wondering what the hell has happened here tonight.

When he reaches the bathroom, he gazes at the mirror and the message somebody has left there with their eyeliner. "Who needs a threesome when they can have a twosome like yours? I love you, but you love each other even more. XXX, Lena."


End file.
